Popular vs Forgotten The Chaos it Brought
by Kristen Elisabeth
Summary: AU! The Clique has gone insane. Forgotten characters try to take revenge but the main charcters seem to have lost their minds. Random dancing,treadmills, gummy capes and more.


"WTF!?!?!" I could hear Massie screaming as me and Danny tied her up. You remember Danny right? Mentioned 1 time only. Chris continued on in the story but I don't think Danny was as lucky.

Oh hey, I never introduced myself. My name is Rebekka Sims. Known to The Clique readers as Swiss Miss braids. *shudders* Am I really that un-important? Do I have to be known for a freakin poor choice in hairstyle? Ugh.

"Don't make me get TPC on you LBR's" Massie threatened after we succeeded in putting a giant knot in the rope we had started to put around her. Girl Scouts taught me something atleast.

"Did you understand a word she just said?" Danny leaned in and whispered worried that if Massie heard us she would start foaming at the mouth seeing as how her eyes were currently spinning in two different directions. Those freaky amber/ yellow eyes scared he crap out of me.

" Not a clue" I looked back at him. His braces shimmered as he smiled. Huh, he was kinda cute. He was supposed to be an eighth grader so maybe…….. I shook the thoughts for a moment.

" I got that Derrick kid" Hadley yelled from across the classroom. She was currently holding a picture of Massie and a soccer ball in front of his face and he followed drooling at the photos as she walked backwards toward us. His purple kneecaps annoyed me.

"Derrick will be wearing pants now" I commanded into the air and *BAM* after a big cloud of smoke cleared he appeared to be wearing red skinny jeans. What?

"Normal jeans" I commanded again and poof-there they were. I sware I heard someone say "aw man" after I commanded the normal jeans on Derrick. Awk-ward!!!

"WAHHHH! C-A-A-A-AM!" Claire was blubbering like a big baby and gummy worms hung from her mouth. Ami and Marley a.k.a Dylan's sisters pulled her by her arms as Claire cried and whined. She kicked and squirmed as they set her in a chair. She refused to sit and curled up in fetal position on the dirty floor.

"Claire has a gag now" I told the air again. Suddenly the crying stopped and it was semi-peaceful again.

Massie was mumbling something in Japanese and Danny was trying to stop her from rocking in her chair. She leaned to the left and he ran over to that side and set her back up. She threw all of her weight to the right and fell on the ground. She starred at us unblinkingly.

"I think she's broke now" Danny whispered again. Brown hair fell over his green eyes slightly as he looked at me. I think I just might like him….

All of a sudden Massie started making whirring noises before she shut down.

"I always thought she was a robot" I rolled my eyes and tried to help Allie Rose catch Josh who was running around in circles calling Claire's name over and over. He was way to hyper for any normal person.

After 5 laps around Massie's cool mechanic shell, Allie switched directions and almost caught him. Almost. He had just slipped out of her hands and began to run elsewhere.

"This is a job for Leather Jacket boy!" Some random voice announced and Cam flew in wearing his jacket and soccer uniform. He had a gummy cape and his eyes kept swapping blue for green.

"What in the heck is going on" I stood there puzzled beside Danny as Cam flew down and captured Josh in his cape.

Josh screeched a couple times before a fight broke out. Josh blindly smacked at Cam before he started making fire alarm noises and beeping. Cam punched Josh clear across the room and gave his cape to Claire who gladly munched on it after working off her gag.

" My girlfriend!" Cam yelled at Josh.

"Weeee Woooo" Josh made fire truck noises despite having just been given a black eye.

"Heyy! Why didn't I get a gummy cape!" Dylan walked in looking like she was anorexic.

She pranced over to Claire and sat her bony butt down on the floor. Claire growled at her and pulled the gummy cape up away from Dylan. Dylan barked back like a Rottweiler and Claire wimpered before sharing the cape. Dylan gladly took a big bit out of a blue section.

Instantly Dylan gained a pound for each bite she took. She started to fill out her clothes better and look a little more normal.

"Um, seeing as I'm the only one acting half normal, can I go" Derrick asked from his chair.

"No!" Danny, me, Cam and Hadley all yelled. He still had a cocky grin as he starred at Dylan's ever-growing figure.

"Cuff him" I ordered Cam. He whipped out a pair of orange gummy cuffs and clicked them on Derrick's wrists.

"Heyy. Meena in the house" Meena waltzed in and brought Kristen with her. Kristen looked scarred for life by the scene in front of her. She slowly retreated to a corner and avoided stepping on Massie. Claire got a glimpse of her and offered her a bite.

"Does you ant thum ummy ape" she got out as globs of the sticky candy stuck and flew out of her mouth. I was totally disgusted by the scene.

"Du du du duuuu!" Cam sang. He was apparently still in super hero mode. He flew around the lights and nearly whacked him head.

"Yo, Dylan! Wanna go out on a date later" Kemp called out to a now 690 pound red head who was still engorging herself in sweets.

"Sure!" she called out excitedly. She waddled across the room with her fat controlling every step. She had 3 chins all bigger and flabbier than the one before.

Everybody grabbed on to something as the Earth began to shake and quiver. Massie flew across the room and Cam grabbed a light to hang on to. Kristen and Claire hid under the remains of Cam's cape.

Dylan looked down and saw chin number 2. She started to cry and decided to fix her mistake.

She looked as if she was concentrating and suddenly a treadmill popped out of nowhere. She hopped on and sprinted as music drowned out everything else.

_She's a maniac, maniac on the floor._

After Dylan sweated out on the machine for a straight half hour she was back down to 110 and ready to go. She had gained the collective stare of everybody in the room. Massie had even comeback to life and was upside down looking from the desk she had landed on during the earth quake.

"Uh, don't you wanna change. And shower" Kemp suggested looking sick at the sight of Dylan completely drenched in sweat as was her leotard and sweat shirt. It was apparently 'back to the 80's' day.

"Sure" she ran away and left the room for 5 seconds. When she came back she was completely fresh and showered. Her hair had been straightened and she was wearing a floor length dress that was mint green and had a slit to her knee. 5 inch heels and perfect makeup topped the look off.

"9.9" the entire Pretty Committee called out in unison to give their opinion.

"This is like a freakin circus" I exclaimed to Danny who nodded in bewilderment. He put an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his. This as the absolute weirdest way to get a boyfriend.

Kemp and Dylan floated away and suddenly Alicia dropped from the sky. She just starred at me before standing up and surveying the mess around her. Massie had gone back into 'sleep' mode. Claire and Kristen were still hidden under the cape they had yet to finish, Josh was making shifty eyes all over the place and Cam was sitting next to Derrick and they were speaking in Japanese.

She decided to improvise. All of a sudden Britney was blasting and Alicia broke out in dance.

_Oops, I did it again!_

She did combinations and jumped everywhere before she decided this situation called for Lycra. She disappeared for a minute and came back in a red, black and gray combo outfit complete with jazz shoes. Shimmey, turn, popcorn and grapevine. She was popping and turning out of a jazz square turn when the music went off and she bowed.

"Okay, we need to tie these kids up. They scare me." Danny and Allie Rose agreed with me and we started to hog tie and lasso all the uncontrollable.

Alicia squeeled like a pig and Josh was willingly tied up on the condition he could be between Alicia and Claire. Cam swooped in and helped us until it was time for Kristen to be tied.

"Not the fair maden!" He picked her up and flew around trying to avoid our giant butterfly nets.

"Let me go you goober nut!" she exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"Cam cannot fly" I commanded the air. This was getting old.

They dropped and were tied in under a minute by Danny and Meena.

We lined them all up and the stared back mindlessly. Kemp and Dylan came back from their date and sat down next to their hog tied friends. Chris Plovert decided to join in because he didn't want to be left out.

"You little jerk! Just leave me back to be forgotten about why doncha?" Danny screamed at Chris. I pulled Danny back and calmed him down. I leaned in his ear and started to bring him off his anger spell.

"Hey, it isn't his fault. Lisi is behind all of this." I explained and we suddenly all realized what we needed to do.

"LISI WILL BE IN HERE IN 3 SECONDS!" we all commanded together and circled up ready to mosh.

Suddenly this pale brunette lady dropped from the ceiling. Her laptop followed and konked her on the head confusing her for a minute. I was ready to attack when everything started to wave and blurr.

"Danny!" I called out. He was getting farther and farther. Kristen altogether disappeared and the characters faded out.

What was going on. It was getting fogg-

"Ugh! That was my worst writing yet!" I sipped black coffee as Cute Husband as I call him on my blah-g put his arm around me and told me to get off the laptop. My finger was still on the delete button and I was almost finished getting rid of the evidence that this was ever written.

Cute Husband pulled me away before I finished and we left the laptop on my desk while we got ready to leave. We laughed and walked out the front door to take a walk in the L.A. sun.

_Heh heh heh. She thought she could get rid of us. The backrounders. But she still left the first paragraph. I am free to wreak havoc on the Clique girls until Lisi gets back. Muwahahahaha…….._


End file.
